whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Hinamizawa Syndrome
The Hinamizawa Syndrome (雛見沢症候群, Hinamizawa Shōkōgun) is a disease found in Hinamizawa. It can cause anxiety and paranoia which can force the person to commit strange and violent acts, including suicide. It has been seen in an immunization shot in Onikakushi-hen, Meakashi-hen and Tsumihoroboshi-hen. Dr. Takano's Report regarding on Hinamizawa Syndrome According to Matsuribayashi-hen, Dr. Takano had already discovered the existence of Hinamizawa Syndrome about 20 years prior to the story. He wrote a report regarding the town and it's the disease plaguing it's residents and called it Hinamizawa Syndrome. His goal was to make the disease public, with an eye securing funds for it's treatment and increasing the awareness of the general public. However, the higher officials didn't accept his report on the matter; to do so would mean accepting the blame of the Marco-Polo Bridge Incident to themselves. After Dr. Takano's death, his adopted granddaughter Takano Miyo decided to take over the research on Hinamizawa Syndrome, and received a great deal of funds from a mysterious woman named Nomura, representative of a underground organization called "Tokyo". It's implied through the some parts of the series that the disease may be related to some sort of parasitic organisms that live in the Hinamizawa residents. Flaws in Dr. Takano's Report In his report, Dr. Takano stated that Hinamizawa Syndrome was untreatable and irreversible. He also stated that anyone who enters the village shall be infected by Hinamizawa Syndrome no matter what, although the activation of the syndrome will depend on the patient's mental condition. However, his report was not completely right. In Tsumihoroboshi-hen, Keiichi successfully rescued Rena, who was about to enter the end-stage of LV4 in Hinamizawa Syndrome. It was revealed later that Rena was able to return from LV4 back to LV2. Also, Irie Kyousuke invented a proto-type of immunization shot which later became the base of the completed C-120 shot. C-120 shot was able to give immunization to anyone who enters the village and, to some extent, surpress symptoms in advanced stages of the disease. Levels and rankings in Hinamizawa Syndrome According to Dr. Takano's research in Matsuribayashi-hen, Hinamizawa Syndrome has five different stages, ranging from LV1 (weakest) to LV5 (strongest). A list of them is below. Level One and Two Weakest levels; almost all villagers and residents of Hinamizawa are infected, although they are at the lower stages of either LV1 or LV2. The syndrome does not cause apparent changes until its later stages. Level Three Beginning at LV3, the third stage, the mental condition of the patient will start to deteriorate and they become mentally and emotionally unstable. According to Irie in Minagoroshi-hen, Satoko was already in the end-stage of LV3 before starting treatment. Level Four Paranoia and hallucinations start to appear surrounding the onset of LV4, as in the case of Keiichi in the later half of Onikakushi-hen. Level Five Strongest level; this is when people began to hear 'Oyashiro-sama's footsteps', and patients are known to start clawing at their own flesh, trying to dig out "maggots", often tearing open their throats and killing themselves in the process.